Halo: Remnant
by mike166
Summary: The Covenant/Remnant was a brutal scar in the history of the planet, with Human and Faunus alike barely surviving against the onslaught that was the covenant. Ruby Rose has hidden herself away from the world in an attempt to forget the horrors of war, but is soon pulled back in when a new threat begins to show itself. Can she stop it before it's to late? (I suck at summery!)


**Heyo! so new story! dont worry first of all for those who read my other story as thats not being replaced and ill be focusing more on that but this one just seemed like a good idea at the time! SO alittle bit of info before the story starts. this is an AU where the covenant arent an alien race but a group of various faunus who, lulled by the 'holy prophets' words set about taking over remnant. the species of the covenant look like normal Faunus but with minor animal changes to show which species they are! which ill get into after this. also ruby is in her 30s during the present day events the story takes place in (volume 1). Ruby Rose aka the red reaper is the equivalent to master chief for remenant having one of the highest covenant kill counts in the war. even with her in the war though it wasnt until the great split, where the arbitor lead his people and the grunts against the covenant after his betrayal, that things turned for the people of remnant and while the war is over and at peace the groups that supported the covenant are still mostly ostracized.**

 **the races of the covenant as faunus!:**

 **Elites: taller then humans, has almost lizard like eyes, scales coat their upper arms, collar bone section, under their eyes and four groups of scales along their cheeks where their mandables would be.**

 **Grunts: shorter then a human typically and generally cowardly they are the mostly human like in appearance aside from their eyes and the fact that they inhale methane**

 **Brutes: the tallest of the races and almost ape like in appearance and hold the highest strength**

 **Prophets: frail humanoids with odd skin things hanging from their chins**

 **Drones: almost insect like in both apperance and mannerism, with four wings that allow them flight**

 **Jackles: bird like with feathers in place of hair on their heads, known for the longer feathers that stick up in a line on their heads. some have feathers that stick out of their wrists as well**

 **Hunters: not a species but rather a mech used by grunts or elites, called hunters by humans due to their high movement speed**

The heavy noises of gunfire filled the air, which mixed in with the unforgettable booming rattles of molten Dust being fired - the intense cacophony echoing over the screams of agony nearly drowned out by the intense battle taking place. A lone 17 year old female loosed a grunt as she spared herself a glance over the edge of the trench the matron had ducked into, shooting a deathly glower at the enemies as she raise a rifle stealthily and aimed; gazing across no-man's land to the enemy trench; spotting a seeming lesser ranked Faunus Radicals operating a heavy automatic Dust cannon. Aiming at the operator and firing in the same motion, she ended the operators life before ducking back into the trench as several pinkish Crystal's embedded themselves into the back wall of the Trench, where her head had been only moments before. With a curse the female slowly made her way along the trench, stopping every now and again to take a quick shot or two into the enemy trenches before moving on; passing dying or dead soldiers as she went, mumbling a soft apology and prayer as she passed them...wishing she could help however knowing there was nothing she could possibly do for them. As she rose to take another shot, a loud yell of "**_INCOMING!_**" from near her position caused her to look up just in time to see a large blue ball of pure molten Dust flying through the air...and right towards her place within the trench, her eyes growing as wide as saucers it seemed, her body frozen as she simply observed the brightness growing, everything going black within seconds.

The female known as Ruby Rose jerked awake with the handgun she kept on her nightstand in her strong grip. She gazed around the room a moment or two before heaving a shakey sigh after narrowing her eyes at one of the corner...a dream. Just a dream, she'd thought as she returned the gun to its place and got up..she knew sleep after the dream would be a lost cause. Pulling an outfit for the day from the dresser she would retreat to the bathroom, the sound of the shower running could be heard through the entirety of the small dwelling she called home. Sometime after Ruby made her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, she set up the coffee machine and turned it on, setting a mug by it before moving slowly from Kitchen to Living room; pausing in the door way as her eyes moved to stare at the object above the fireplace. Even in its compact form, Crescent Rose was still a fairly large weapon - a high impact sniper scythe. It had taken her years to master the weapon in hopes of using it to protect remnant against the forces of evil. She'd certainly gotten her wish, perhaps just not in the way she'd expected it to be. Instead of protecting Remnant from the evil entities called Grimm (vile beasts with no Aura, and therefore no soul), she had been drafted into the military and had to protect Remnant from a group called the Covenant; a repulsive group of highly radical, over the top religious group of Faunus, who truely believed it was their divine right to destroy humanity - human and Faunus alike - and take their rightful place as the rulers of remnant. With a heavy sigh she turned away from her weapon and flopped onto her couch after scooping up the remote; flicking on her TV, the news already on. Lisa Lavender was on screen, speaking about the latest "White Fang" attack on the SDC, though she only half listened as her mind drifted to other things.

A sharp knock at the door caused Ruby to startle from her day dream, looking towards it before sighing and rising from the couch, moving towards the thick oak door, she called out "Who is it?" There was a moment of silence, before her Uncles voice called back. "It's Qrow! Gotta talk to you about something kiddo, can I come in." This caused Ruby to sigh again, *'I've been doing that a lot today it seems'*, before unlocking and opening the door for her uncle; the slight smile on her face disappearing the second her eyes landed on the people accompanying her uncle. Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, who was glaring at the back of Qrow's head momentarily. "...yeah sure... C'mon in then, I guess.." she grumbled out crossly, allowing the three entrance to her home door shutting with a click, locking it with a clunk. A beep would sound cheerfully from the kitchen before anyone could say a word, the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the main floor. Ruby ignored the trio as she moved to make herself a cup, extremely aware of them following her. Cup full and now in hand, she glanced back and grunted, "coffee?" while sinking into her chair at the table, Qrow and Glynda both finding chairs while Ozpin helped himself to a cup, amid his companion's stares, looking at them over his mug. "Miss Rose did offer." Silence now filled the small room, aside from the occasional sip and the ticking of the clock on one of the walls. It was soon broken by Ruby who spoke up finally - it seemed her coffee was kicking in. "So, what brings you to my home this early in the morning? It's not like you to pay social visits, Ozpin." the woman questioned, eyeing the grey haired teacher as he kept sipping from his cup, before he placed it gently on the table.

"I...we, have come to ask if you would like to join our school, Ruby. We're in dire need of a good hand to hand and weapons specialist teacher...seeing as you're the best any of us know, naturally you were first choice to extend this offer to...the students would do quite well to be taught by you." Ozpin finished, a smile playing at his lips. Ruby sighed, shaking her head despite a smile there...was she really the best they knew? "I'm no idiot, Ozpin...I know there's more to it than simply wanting me to teach the kids, when you could easily hire someone else for the job with just as much experience as me, so spit it out. What's really going on." she inquired, her eyes glancing to Glynda when the teacher went to speak, fury in her eyes, only to be stopped as Ozpin lifted a hand, sighing. "There's no use trying to hide it from you, I suppose...There are many reasons I've asked for you specifically to come join us, Miss Rose, but the main reason is that we have reason to believe the Covenant are attempting to return to their former strength, and mount another assault on Remnant..." the man explained, his face solemn and serious. the words that left Ozpin's mouth caused Ruby's blood to turn to ice in her veins..."W...What? How could that even come close to happening?! The species that still supported the Covenant were being monitored closely, and the San'Shyuum are all but extinct since the Arbiter went on his crusade against them! Any that remain are in Atlas' maximum security prisons or in hiding! How is this still managing to happen!?" The woman shouted, on her feet with her hands on the table, an expression similar to rage was displayed on her face. Glynda sighed as she slid a scroll towards Ruby, Qrow speaking up as Ozpin retrieved his mug and took another sip of coffee.

"We've intercepted several supply trains and messages between the white fang and, as of now, an unknown ally. The supplies we've captured is mostly old Covenant technology. The good stuff, too - everything from energy rifles to needlers. The messages contained coded messages, that when cracked and deciphered, spoke of 'the divine right of all true Faunus' and that 'the white fang will be forgiven for their transgressions' so we can only guess that they have some new Prophets in place, who are trying to replace the loss of their forces via luring the White Fang into their armies." Qrow explained, taking back the scroll once Ruby had finished reading the files; Ozpin setting his mug down as he spoke once more. "While we can't confirm that the San'Shyuum are behind this, it is too convenient that the White Fang are using advanced Covenant weapons. At this time I think it wise to be safer than sorry; being you have the most experience with this group, and reconnaissance, and being to pick things out of a crowd, I feel you're by far the best for the job Ruby. You would be able to spot something wrong before anything can escalate, or anyone else could...please Ruby...the Red Reaper is needed once again, I'm afraid." Ozpin finished, leaning forward on the table while gazing at Ruby with...an almost pleading expression. Ruby thought it out as she slowly sunk back into her chair, before giving a shaking inhale, breathing it out slowly while giving a slow nod; Ozpin was right.

"Fine then, I'll join the school, on one condition. You can't keep ANYTHING from me, understood? I also reserve the right to train the students in my classes anyway i see fit." Ruby stated, arms crossed - which earned a soft chuckle from Ozpin. "As always Ruby, the burning fire inside you never ceases to amaze us...very well, we shall discuss more after initiation day. Be at the school tomorrow, you can take the airships in with the students. We will show you where your classrooms are, and where you'll be sleeping." Ozpin said as he finished off his cup of coffee before rising to his feet. "Thank you for your time this morning Miss Rose, and for the coffee it was quite delicious. Until tomorrow, then." he said turning to leave. Qrow giving his niece a nod before following, Glynda remained standing in the kitchen doorway for a moment after standing with her uncle before turning and giving Ruby a soft smile.

"It'll...be good to work with you again, Ruby.." the blonde said before turning and catching up to her companions quickly, shutting the door behind her - leaving a slightly blushing Ruby to groan and flop her face onto the table behind her hands, with the thought of 'why can't I just live my life in peace and quiet...?'. Heaving a sigh, she set to packing for the next day...just what exactly had she agreed to...?

It was the first day of school and Ruby Rose stood watching the approaching airships with relative boredom having arrived late in the afternoon the previous day. She had spent most of yesterday getting set up in her classes and ready for her new 'job' at teaching... though most of the day had been getting reacquainted with her old allies - Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Jana Peach. Ruby had opted to wear her 'professional' clothing composed of her black combat pants, red and black combat boots, a grey tank top that showed off the large number of scars that dotted her arms and shoulders, a military beret that fit snuggly atop her head and her shoulder length hair done up in a short pony tail that, along with the scar that went from her left brow to her right cheek, added to the woman's stern appearance. As the airships landed and the students began filing out one student in particular caught her attention as a blonde young woman made her way confidently off the ramp, only to stop as a blonde boy came rushing by to the nearest trash can 'Motion sickness...common but unfortunate. Will have to see Peach about getting him a prescription of pills for it, less we have him throwing up during every mission', before the blonde girl shook her head and made to continue walking only for their eyes to meet. There was a single beat of silence, before the blonde started sprinting towards Ruby, a cry of joy erupting from her lips in the form of "Ruby!" just as they connected in a tight hug - Ruby letting out a soft chuckle as she caught her little sister in a tight hug. "Heya YangaRang! How's my baby sister doing?" She questioned as she gently settled Yang back on her feet, the two siblings grinning at each other as they sort of headed slowly for the main gathering area.

"I'm great! But what are you doing here?!" Yang questioned her older sister, quite excited to see her.

"I'm here because I'm your newest teacher kiddo...figured I'd come teach you children a thing or two..least I know you'll learn something." Ruby teased as Yangs eyes gree as wide as dinner plates and grew even more excited.

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome! We need to catch up soon sis, it's been forever! I'll see you later though!" Yang shouted as she dashed off to the auditorium leaving Ruby to chuckle and start to lazily make her way after Yang and a few other stragglers.

The Auditorium was abuzz of students both old and new, older students returning from break, talking excitedly to each other about their summer breaks though all quickly went quiet when Ozpin tapped the microphone with a finger. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce everyone to our newest staff member - Miss Ruby Rose. She will be teaching the advanced combat techniques, weapon maintenance and dust usage courses. Do you have any words for the students, Miss Rose?" He inquired, taking a step back for her to speak. Ruby took his place, eyes gazing across the sea of students and taking a deep breath before allowing herself to speak "Right. so...as he said. The names Ruby Rose... but to get this out of the way you all may know me better by the name 'Red Reaper'.." she said into the mic, pausing from the mixture of gasping and hurried, excited mumbling through the crowd of students - though it quickly stopped as she spoke again into the microphone. "I'd like to make one thing clear to you all. I look out into this crowd and I see children, cocky and dumb and full of themselves, thinking that they're ready to take on the world and that they're the best thing around. The world doesn't care who you are, nor what your achievements are, and frankly neither do I. By the time you leave this school, as the newest generation of Hunters and Huntresses, you will need to be prepared and ready for anything and everything that could come your way - and I will make it my goal to ensure this fact. I look forward to teaching each and everyone of you through your years at Beacon Academy." she finished, stepping back while giving an incline of her head as the students clapped enthusiastically, which would quiet down once more as Ozpin stepped forward and began his own speech, which ended shortly afterwards, and as Ozpin took his leave, Glynda stepped towards the mic to inform the class where they'd be sleeping tonight. As the students started filing out, Ruby gave Yang a smile and a good luck thumbs up before turning to leave in order to get herself ready for the school day to follow after initiation for the new, and to catch up on the older students' curriculum.


End file.
